Damage to the end fittings of a fluid transport hose is not an insignificant problem. Indeed, in many operational environments, such damage can be very detrimental. This is so for several reasons. For one, fluid transport hoses are used almost exclusively for commercial purposes to transfer bulk quantities of fluids from one point (i.e. a tanker truck) to another (i.e. an underground storage tank). Any delay or disruption of such a fluid transfer operation, as may be caused by an inoperable hose, can have serious financial consequences. For another, although a fluid transfer hose itself is typically quite robust, its end fittings are not always so structurally sound. Instead, the end fittings of a fluid transfer hose may be relatively fragile and are generally more easily damaged than is the hose. Finally, when an end fitting becomes damaged and is no longer operationally useful, it is typically necessary to replace the entire fluid transport hose. This can be expensive.
From a practical perspective, a fluid transport hose needs to be protected from incidental damages whenever it is not being operationally used. In particular, this protection is mostly required during the set-up and break-down of a fluid transfer operation. Specifically, it is during these times (i.e. when the hose is being removed/returned to a storage compartment, or moved into its intended operational configuration) that the end fittings of the hose are particularly susceptible to damage by unintended, externally applied forces.
Heretofore, end caps for fluid transport hoses have been designed and provided primarily for the purpose of covering the end fittings so foreign particles (e.g. dirt, dust and debris) can not get into the hose when it is not being used. In addition, fluid transport hoses have not accounted for residual liquids left in a hose when it is removed after being utilized for performing a task. By not accounting for residual liquids, such liquids can easily spill as hoses are being maneuvered. Also, water, rain, or snow could mix with the residual liquid and allow the residual liquid to leak or spill onto the ground. As another operational consideration, an ability to grasp the cap or end fitting for the purpose of moving the hose during set-up and break-down has been of lesser, if any, concern. In addition, other fittings require the removal of gloves to be able to properly manipulate the small rings found on most hoses. Nevertheless, it is readily apparent that despite the fact fluid transport hoses are typically quite big and bulky they must be effectively manipulated, as well as being protected.
For the reasons set forth above, an object of the present invention is to provide a system for protecting the end fittings of a fluid transport hose that effectively protects the end fittings of the hose during its operational use. Another object of the present invention is to provide protective caps for the end fittings of a fluid transport hose that provide handles which allow the hose to be effectively manipulated during its operational use. Still another object of the present invention is to provide protective caps for a fluid transport hose that can be configured for use with different types of end fittings on the hose. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system using protective caps for the end fittings of a fluid transport tube that is simple to use, is easy to manufacture and is comparatively cost effective.